How Hearts Might Speak
by Garnet Kitsune
Summary: Fai finally looses it and gives Kurogane a piece of his mind over his pig-headed view of emotions, and a darkness steals the happiness from a young girl, leaving her hurting in more ways than one. A short story.
1. Chapter 1

**(Garnet: (sighs heavily.) "I Don't own any of the characters (Sadly) except for Jessi and the story." )**

"How could you put her through this?!" Fai snapped when they got to their room. "How could you tell her you love Tomoyo!? You and I both know that's a lie! You love her like a sister and that's it!" He paced around the room several times, a trait he shared with the girl. "She loves you! You treat her as if you hate her, but she still loves you! She doesn't care if you're an emotionless, arrogant, idiotic, stubborn, careless, rude jerk! Do you even know how sensitive she really is?! It's a miracle she hasn't had anything worse than a breakdown because of you!"

Just the mention of her breakdowns was too much for Kurogane. "Get out."

Fai ignored Kurogane's warning. "She knows every little thing about you and you don't even know her last name! She sometimes can't even take it anymore and comes crying to me! I don't even want to think what would happen if I wasn't there for her!"

That was it for Kurogane. He also didn't want to think about what could/would happen without Fai. She'd start clawing and biting herself again. Fai had been the only one to see her get that bad before and he was still haunted by it. The poor girl could shatter as easily as she had said.

No one had thought that the cheery girl had been serious when she told them about her problems, how she would just stop thinking as she attempted to tear herself apart. Even though Fai was the only one to enter her room, Kurogane could still hear her screams. He could tell as she slowly realized what she had done when she started sobbing "I'm so sorry" to herself over and over again until there was only silence. Fai eventually came out of her room and told us she had "Finally" fallen asleep. Of course, it would only help for so long. Soon she'd probably go to cutting and when that didn't numb the pain anymore, it would only be a short time until...

"Get Out." Kurogane growled. He wanted to be there for her, instead of Fai, but he didn't think he'd be able to. Not without her learning how he felt and he didn't want to put her through what his mother went through with his father... only being able to see him after months at a time and constantly worrying herself sick that he might never come back. It would be better for her this way. She's still very young and would probably find a new love any day now, even though it hurt him to tell himself so.

"Fine, it's not like you care about how much you put her through anyway. You cruel bastard." Fai said coldly as he walked out the door, probably to check on Jessi.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pookie-chan?" Fai asked as he knocked on her door, his worry growing stronger as he noticed her door was locked. She had never locked it before and it was oddly silent inside. "Jessi-chan? I'm coming in." he warned her as he started a simple spell. The magic glowing runes filled the lock and unlocked it for him. Time felt as if it stopped as he entered the room. She was lying on the floor, a small knife laid next to her bloody, bitten hand. A large slash ran from her elbow to her wrist. Her legs and her arms were covered in scratches. Her wrists and ankles had rings of bite marks like sick, twisted bracelets and the room was filled with the scent of blood.

"Jessica!" he yelled as he ran to her, hoping he wasn't too late. He checked her pulse. She was still alive and just asleep. Her wounds weren't as bad as he had first thought. His voice echoed in his mind. _"I don't even want to think what would happen if I wasn't there for her!"_ He had promised to be there for her. To make sure this never happened again. All the anger he had for Kurogane had vanished. All he could think of was the girl that was now in his arms. His 'sister', the only family he had left. "I'm sorry..." he whispered as tears started to fall from his face.

"F-Fai? What happened? All I remember is walking into my room and..." She gasped as she saw what had happened to her. "I-I've never gotten this bad." She said. She was probably in shock about it but she was still half-asleep, praying that this was just a horrible nightmare. "I'm so sorry, Fai!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around him. "I should have had better control! I shouldn't be hurting myself to begin with! I-I just can't control myself when it happens... All I can do is just watch as this thing takes over." she sobbed.

She was right. She wasn't the same person when it happened. Fai had seen this monster and wished that he could free her from it. _"Pookie-chan?What's wrong?" Fai asked her. She was sitting on the edge of her bed. Her hair hung like a curtain from her lowered head, making it impossible to see her face. "They all died... everyone is dead because of me..." she said. "Everyone?" Fai asked. Fai had never heard Jessi talk about anyone dying before. That's when he finally saw that this wasn't his Jessi. Her aura had changed from its usual smoke grey to black. When she turned to look at him, she didn't recognize him and just looked right through him as if he wasn't there. "They all died for me... those idiots." she laughed bitterly. Was she possessed? he thought. "Who are you?" he asked. "You don't know me? Really, Yuui?" A chill ran down his spine but he tried to stay calm. "Who are you?" he repeated and she sighed heavily. "I'm Jessica, of course." she replied. "No, you're not." he argued. She was nothing like Jessi. He glanced to her wrists which were covered in bite marks. "Did you do this to her?" He tried to stay calm but his anger was slowly growing stronger. "They left me here... alone." she said as her fists tightened. A trail of crimson started from her palm. "How could they leave me!? Why did they think it would be better this way?! I didn't want this! I didn't want it to be this way!" she screamed. "They left me... there all gone." she said. All traces of anger and rage dissaperared suddenly as_ _it__ left. "F-Fai?" she asked as she looked at her wrists. "Oh, Goddess! It happened again!" she started to sob. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." she chanted over and over again._

"It's not your fault." he told her. "I shouldn't get so upset over this. I shouldn't get this bad because he loves someone else. I told myself that if- when this happened I'd be fine with it. I wanted him to be happy. That's all that mattered to me back then. Just because he doesn't love me doesn't mean I can't love him. But now... now even though I try my best not to care, I want to be the one and not just in my dreams. At least I had a chance earlier. A very,very,very small chance, but it was better than what I have now... which is nothing." She paused for a moment and then continued. "He's not the first guy I've had a crush on and probably not the last but... but this is different. I think I may actually love him." she said.

Fai wanted to tell her that Kurogane was just lying about loving Tomoyo and that he actually loved her... but she wouldn't have believed him. She truly believed that Kurogane hated her. Once Fai had gotten her calmed down and was done bandaging her arm, he went to find Kurogane. This had to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**( Garnet: "Hi! I'm sorry this chapter is only... How long is it again?" Fai: "Two paragraphs. _Wow, sometimes Garnet-Chan has an even worse memory then Sakura-Chan. I didn't even know that was possible..._" Garnet: "So yeah. It's very, very, very short so instead of one chapter today, I'll be posting the fourth and final chapter also! Sorry for it being short in general but it was a bit too big for a one shot and a bit too small for a mutli-chap. Also I hope you liked Jessi since she might show up time to time in my work and I hope you liked this little story and my work in general. Please review etc, etc, etc" )**

Fai found him on sitting on the couch with about 4 or so empty bottles of sake on the table. At least this meant that his words had affected the samurai. "Watcha want? Are ya gonna start fussin' at me again?" Kurogane said with a glare. "We need to talk." Fai said. "About what?" Kurogane asked. "Jessi. She hurt herself again and worse than before."

That got Kurogane's full attention. "What do ya mean by worse? Is she okay?!" Kurogane asked. "She's fine. She just has a rather large cut on her arm." Fai reassured him. "That idiot..." Kurogane sighed but was obviously glad it wasn't anything too bad. "You need to tell her about your feelings." Fai told him. "It'd be better for her if she never knew." Kurogane said, not even trying to act like he didn't like her. "No it wouldn't. She did that because of you. I don't know what you're so scared of, but this will most likely happen again if you don't tell her how you really feel." Fai retorted. Kurogane didn't try to argue and the room remained silent. He had to pick the lesser of two evils and that is never an easy decision. Eventually he spoke, "Where is she?" "In her room." Fai replied simply.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Garnet: "It's the final chapter!" ("The Final Countdown" starts playing in the background.) Garnet: "Okay... Let's do this... GAAARRRRNET KITSSSUUUUNE!" ( Instead of "Leeroy Jenkins.") (- My editor/ BFF made me keep this, she thought it was hilarious... So blame her. )**

Jessi had been reading when there was a knock at her door. "This is such a stupid book." she mumbled under her breath as she set it down on her bed. _Guardian Angel_ was written in golden script. This 'Garnet Kitsune' had supposedly become famous for this book and was one of the most popular writers in this country. Jessi had thought it was horrible at first, but now it was the only thing that could help her forget her own life and be someone else for a while. She opened the door expecting Fai or maybe Hana. Syaoran had gone back to Clow for a while, so it wouldn't be him. But she never thought once that Kurogane would actually want to talk to her.

"K-Kurogane? What do you want?" she asked. "I need to talk to you." He said simply. "Um... Okay, about what?" she asked as she cast a nervous glance down to her bandaged arm. The white cloth of the bandage had been dyed various shades of pink and red from the blood. Her other hand subconsciously moved to hide her injured arm. She hoped he wouldn't ask what happened.

"About what caused that." he said, as he pointed to her injured arm. "Oh. Um... I just scratched myself on something." she dismissively told him. She was never good at lying. "Fai told me what happened, so there's no use in lying." He paused for a moment. "He said it was because of me... because of what I said." She tried to say something but couldn't find the right words to say.

Kurogane continued. "I lied. I don't love Tomoyo like that." he admitted. "Why?" she asked. There were so many things she wanted to say. "I thought that if I told ya that, you'd finally give up and go find somebody else."_ He doesn't love Tomoyo. I should be happy, right? Everything's back to normal... _she thought, but the pain in her chest still hadn't lifted. _I guess it's really true when they say 'All wounds take time to heal'... _"I didn't even think that my words could lead you to... to this."

_I'm such an idiot._ he thought then sighed. "I never meant to hurt you. I'd never hurt you on purpose... because I... What I mean is..." The usually outspoken samurai stumbled embarrassingly over his words. He looked deeply into her hazel eyes and finally confessed with a rushed "I love ya." Before she could even respond, he roughly pulled her into an embrace and kissed her deeply.

All the thoughts that had been running through her head immediately vanished except for one. One that filled her heart with joy. _He loves me!_

He feared this would end badly, but at least this way they could be happy. Even if it might be only for a short time.

_(End)_

**( Garent: "Well... That's it! Did ya get my reference? Huh? Did ya? Anyway... I hope you enjoyed it. This is actually the first multi-chap I've ever been able to complete, so sorry if the ending's a bit weak. Jessi might have a slight cameo in DoF later so keep a look out! None of this would have been possible with out my BFF on and offline, JustaFanGrell, who's my editor and the reason I'm even on here. So go check out her stuff! I mean like right now! Bye for now!")**


End file.
